Gundam Evil
by SSJBardock
Summary: Trowa, Heero, and Duo are taking a vacation. Now read as they discover something wrong, something VERY wrong...and evil.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Gundam Wing/Resident Evil Crossover. Some stuff may be totally off, but stay with me people. It will be all right in the end. 

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its logos so please don't sue me. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its logos so please don't sue me. No one sue me, okay?

_}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

**Gundam Evil**

_By SSJ_Bardock_

It was a peaceful day in the town of Crestfalls, Florida. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and three lazy pilots were taking a vacation. "I wonder why Wu-man didn't come with us." said Duo with a yawn. 

"Wufei does what Wufei wants." responded the Wing Gundam Zero's pilot Heero Yuy. 

"That's Wufei for you." remarked Trowa. 

"Yeah and Quatre said he had some business in the Winner Corporation to take care of." said Heero.

"Too bad, he doesn't know what he's missing." said Duo.

The three pilots were stretched out across some lawn chairs, lying in the sun. Coming to America had proved to be Duo's idea. Heero didn't know why he bothered coming. He could be out there fighting OZ right now, instead of wasting time. Trowa sat in silence, looking at nature's beauty. "It sure is nice to get away from the battlefield." remarked Trowa.

"That's for sure." said Duo, "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't we go into town and get something to eat. I'm starving." 

Heero grumbled to himself, "You would be." 

"Ah come on Heero, you might actually have some fun! Imagine that, Heero Yuy having fun." said Duo, laying on the sarcasm. Trowa just arched an eyebrow. 

When Heero looked over at him he just shrugged, "Might as well. Duo won't be quiet until he gets his way." said Trowa.

Heero sighed, "Fine. Let's go. The less time this takes the better." mumbled Heero. 

*~*~*

When the three pilots reached town Duo walked out in front pointing out the various places and stores. Finally they came up to a fast food place and Duo ran in. Trowa and Heero weren't far behind as Trowa went in, followed by a reluctant Heero. Duo stared at the menu whiling Heero sat down with his food. "Hey! How come you couldn't wait for me?" asked Duo.

"Because..." said Trowa as he sat down with his tray, "You were taking too long." Duo mumbled something neither pilot could understand.

Finally Duo sat down with his food. He had a large soda, with a quater pounder with cheese and some chicken nuggets. Trowa had gotten iced tea and a regular cheeseburger. Heero had opted for water and a cheeseburger. Trowa casually munched on his food, while Duo nearly choked trying to inhale his. Heero sipped his water slowly and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. "So what do you guys want to do next?" asked Duo between his bites. Trowa shrugged and Heero didn't even pay attention. They finished their food and walked outside the restuarant.

Heero looked around and then back to Duo, "What now Duo?" he asked. Duo shrugged and looked at Trowa.

"A library." Trowa said pointing across the street. 

Before Duo could start his "Library's are so lame" speech, Trowa and Heero were already there. As Duo entered the library he spotted Trowa at a table with a book already picked out. He walked over to the silent warrior, "Hey Trowa, where's Heero?" Trowa looked up and around.

Finally he nodded to Duo's left, "Over there at the computer." said Trowa as he began reading again. 

Duo sighed and walked over toward Heero and noticed what he was looking at. It was some OZ files that Heero had hacked into. "Really Heero. We're on vacation. Worry about that stuff later. I swear sometimes I think that all you ever think about is what move to make next, who's up to what." said Duo as he sighed. Heero had found something interesting. A file marked "Top Secret" was sitting in front of Heero. Using his superb hacking skills he broke the codes in no time. He skimmed through it, "...secret....kill all survivors....finances at stake... start outbreak..." but before Heero could read it all, Duo yanked his arm, just as Heero read something that caught his attention: "Development of the G-Virus" in bold lettering. The next thing he could make out was "Umbrella" or something similar to it. 

Finally Heero let Duo drag him out of the library, followed by Trowa who decided to leave on his own power. Then Heero finally straighten himself and shook Duo loose. Duo turned around to meet the Yuy death glare up close and personal. "I didn't mean anything by it Heero honest." said Duo putting his hand over his heart, "Would I lie to you?" asked Duo as he shot a glance at Trowa who was about to say something, "Shut up Barton." Heero finally rolled his eyes, "I'm tired. Where are we going to sleep?" asked Duo.

"At a hotel I guess." said Trowa.

Heero shrugged, "Duo, where is the nearest motel?" Duo sighed. 

"Can't even afford a HOTEL, now we're stuck in a MOTEL. How great," said Duo.

**Gundam Evil, Chapter 2**

_By SSJ_Bardock_

Duo sat in his motel room, staring at the ceiling. "Man this is so boring." he said to no one but himself. "I wonder what Trowa and Heero are doing." he said as he got out of bed. All three of the pilots had decided it would be best to get separate rooms, in case of any inconviences. Mainly, Trowa and Heero found Duo's constant badgering to be quite annoying. 

Duo walked up to Trowa's room and knocked twice. "Who's there?" asked Trowa from inside his room. 

He got up and walked toward the door, "It's me Duo." Trowa sighed, what could he possibly want at this hour? Reluctantly he opened the door and Duo walked in his room, looking around. 

"What do you want Duo?" Trowa asked with annoyance.

"I'm bored out of my mind. I've got to do something." he began, "Come on, follow me." Duo said walking out of the room. 

Trowa contemplated just shutting and locking his door, but instead followed Duo to Heero's room. Duo opened the door without knocking and came face to face with Heero's .9mm Beretta. "It's just me!" yelled Duo, putting his hands over his head. 

Heero lowered the gun, "What do you want Duo?" asked Heero. 

"I'm bored. We need to do something." said Duo. Then Heero noticed Trowa standing at the doorway, leaning on a wall. 

Heero looked back at Duo, "So? That's not my problem." 

Duo looked around and then spun back around to face Heero, "It is now!" Duo yelled with triumph.

*~*~*

Heero had no idea how it happened but he now found himself sitting around a Monopoly board. He had been reluctant at first and refused, but Duo wouldn't shut up. "Sometime today grandpa." said Duo, holding his head in his hands. Heero shot a glare at Duo and picked up the dice. He had managed to roll a four. "1-2-3-4." counted Duo.Trowa picked up the dice, and got a six. "1-2-3-4-5-oh! Jail for Trowa!" yelled Duo in triumph. Trowa rolled his eyes and placed the shoe in the jail. Now it was Duo's turn. He kissed the dice and rolled. "1-2-3-4-5-6...ah crap." he said to himself. He had landed on Trowa's property, his property with a hotel. What looked like a smile found its' way on Trowa's face. 

"Pay up Duo. That's $500." Trowa said, extending his hand across the board. Duo grumbled something about injustice and handed the money over. Heero picked up the dice, it was going to be a long game.

It had been about three hours since they started playing. Surprisingly it looked like Trowa and Heero actually liked the game. The game was fierce. It was riddled with hotels and houses. Financial suicide lurked at every turn. Heero had that look of concentration he gets when he's on the battlefield. Trowa sat back and studied Heero and Duo. This game was being good to Trowa, he had landed in jail again. This meant temporary safety from the death trap of the avenues. There was a truckload of money at the Free Parking Space and Trowa had his eyes on it. 

Heero was locked in concentration. He would not be defeated. Although things were looking grim for him. He only had $600 to his name right now and was destined to walk in Trowa's lot. Trowa smirked, "Looking grim Heero." he casually taunted. Duo had a face full of success. He had about $3,000 piled up in front of him. 

"I can't lose" he said. 

Heero shot his death glare at Duo. Heero rolled....and drew a seven. Right on Trowa's Boardwalk. Boardwalk with a hotel. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. Duo laughed hysterically at Heero's folly.

"Hahaha! Look's like the mighty Heero has finally been defeated!" Duo taunted.

Heero looked over at Trowa, "Can we strike a deal?" he asked Trowa. 

"Free passage on all your territory for two board rotations." said Trowa with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Fine." said Heero.

Duo jumped up, "No fair! You can't do that! That's cheating!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Heero.

"No it isn't Duo. It says nothing about it in the rules." said Trowa. 

Duo sighed and sat down, "Fine." 

*~*~*

Two hours later the game was finally over. Duo had lost, miserably. Ever since Heero struck a deal, it all went downhill for Shinigami. Every turn he was landing on Trowa or Heero's property. Trowa had used his strategy to ruthless affects, collecting the Free Parking money turn after turn. His bargain with Heero had worked. Trowa had come out the winner of the game with an astounding $10,000. Duo never would have thought it possible to win that much. Heero had only $200 left, but he still had enough to come in second. Duo...had gone bankrupt. He was very vocal about it too, shouting he had been "cheated" and that the game was "rigged". Trowa and Heero paid no attention to his ramblings. "So, what's next?" asked Trowa. Heero was rummaging through some games and picked one up. 

"Risk?" he asked.

Duo's eyes went wide, "Oh crap." he sighed.

*~*~*~*

Risk proved to be quite a challenging adventure for the three pilots. Trowa had decided to sit this game out, he was thirsty and went out to get some drinks. Duo and Heero were deadlocked in competition. Duo was destroying every part of Heero's army. Now all Heero had left was his main force stationed on Japan and a few rogues on various continents. Duo had quickly taken control of the Americas and Africa. He was working his way across Asia when Trowa returned. "How's it going?" asked Trowa.

"Heero's a dead man!" yelled Duo. Trowa looked at the game board, 

"Look's like he's right Heero." Heero completely ignored Trowa's comment and continued to stare at the board.

An hour later Duo was crying like a little child as Heero smirked. "It's over Duo." said Heero. Somehow Heero had managed to wipe out Duo's entire force.

"It's not possible! Aghhhhh!" he yelled. Trowa just shook his head. This was turning out to be quite amusing. All of a sudden, Heero's expression went blank. His eyes went wide.

"What is it Heero?" asked Trowa. 

Duo stopped crying and looked up. Heero's expression was the one of concentration. Something was up. Heero slowly drew his gun from its' holster. Trowa and Duo followed suit. 

"What is it Heero?" asked Duo. 

Heero shot him a glance that said "Shut up". Duo immediately quieted. Duo could almost make out a sound. What could it be? 

"Uggggggghhhhhhh." came the sound. 

Duo's eyes went wide, _"What the hell?!" _Duo thought to himself. Trowa's eyes betrayed nothing, but inside he was worried. Then it came again, 

"Uggggggghhhhhhh" came the sound. 

It sounded like it was getting closer. Trowa glanced at a clock, "2:30 a.m." There was a scratching at the window. Heero slowly walked toward the window and pulled up the blind. Heero's eyes went wide, "What the fuck?!" screamed Duo. Heero jumped back in shock. Trowa's eyes were wide in fear. Outside stood a man, but this one was different. His skin was rotting and blood poured from its' mouth. "What is it?" asked Trowa. "It...It looks like one of those zombies from a cheesy B-Movie." said Duo. Heero glanced at Duo and then back at the thing. Something was terribly wrong.

# Gundam Evil Chapter 3

By SSJ_Bardock

The three Gundam pilots stared at the thing outside their window. It had its' face pressed against the outside of the glass, trying to break in. "What'll we do now?" asked Duo.

"Should we shoot it?" questioned Trowa. 

"We don't even know what it is," said Heero. 

"Maybe, we should ask someone?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is a common thing that everyone except us knew about," said Duo, laying on the sarcasm. 

Trowa in return gave Duo a withering glare. 

"Actually I think that may be the best bet," said Heero. He lowered his gun and walked out of the room, followed by Duo and Trowa. 

Halfway down the hall they could hear glass smash. "Sounds like it got through," said Trowa. 

"Really? You just figured that out?" asked Duo. 

"Shut up Duo. You're giving me a headache," mumbled Heero. 

"Fine then," said Duo as he folded his arms.

They had reached the office and no one was at the desk.That's when they heard it again, 

"Uggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What the fuck?! No way! Another one!" exclaimed Duo. 

The three Gundam pilots brought out their guns. Slowly Trowa walked forward with Heero and Duo backing him up. Peering over the counter Trowa saw one of the things. "Dear Lord," said Trowa. 

"What?" asked Duo as he slowly walked forward. 

Duo also peered over the counter. There lying on the floor was the body of the manager… being eaten by one of the things. Duo jumped back with his gun raised. Trowa slowly backed up, keeping his MP9 pointed at the desk. "What is it?" asked Heero.

"Well, we found the manager," said Trowa. 

Heero got the message loud and clear. 

"Uggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The thing rose to its' feet. Blood streamed down it's mouth, fresh from its' last meal. It too was a rotting carcass of flesh and blood. The counter blocked its' immediate path. "Just like in the movies," said Duo. 

"What are you talking about now?" asked an annoyed Heero.

"It's just like in the movies I used to watch. These things ARE zombies and they're too stupid to walk around. They feed on living things, like dogs or… people," said Duo, "Which means," he said as he pulled back the trigger on his Browning HP. The bullet ripped through the zombies cranium and its' brains sprayed on the wall behind it. "Which means that a shot to the head will put it down for good," said Duo.

Trowa doubled over and began to vomit. "Sick," he managed to say.

Heero shot a glance over at Trowa, "You going to be all right?" 

"Yeah…just give me a minute." 

"Also, if I know my cheap motels, the manager probably has a gun under the desk," said Duo. 

Heero walked over toward the desk and reached under the desk. He felt around a bit and pulled the gun from under the desk. The Velcro that had attached it separated. Lifting it up, Duo noticed that it was a SPAS-12 shotgun.Heero set the shotgun down and hopped over the counter. "What are you doing?" asked Duo. 

"Looking for any more shells," he answered. 

"We need to find out how far this thing has spread," said Trowa standing back up. 

"You all right now?" asked Duo.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. Hurry up Heero," said Trowa. 

"Duo! Look around for some backpacks or duffle bags, will ya'?" asked Heero from behind the counter. 

"Why do I… Fine," said Duo as he headed back down the hall. 

"Hey Heero, mind if I ask you something?" asked Trowa.

"No. What is it?" 

"Well, I can see Duo being composed, as he said he saw movies with these things, but how can you stay calm in a situation like this?" asked Trowa. 

"Just don't think about them being zombies. Think about them being just another enemy that needs to be eliminated," said Heero.

"…I guess." 

Finally Duo returned from the halls carrying a backpack and two duffle bags. He handed Heero the backpack and Trowa the smaller duffle bag. Heero put the shotgun in the bag along with the extra shells he found. "Now remember, a shot to the head puts them down for good. No need to waste ammunition," said Heero. The others nodded and followed him outside the motel. The streets were quiet; dead quiet. The three looked around, 

"Where to now?" asked Trowa. 

"Duo, what caused the zombies in the movies?" asked Heero.

"I forget. Some kind of outbreak or something," said Duo.

Upon hearing that, Heero's eyes shot open. He then immediately started running down the street. Trowa and Duo shrugged and followed him. "Where we going Heero?" asked Duo.

"I think I may know what's going on," he responded. 

  



	2. Continued...

This is the continuation of my story "Gundam Evil". When we last left Trowa, Heero, and Duo they were finding the company of the town to be too stiff to hang around. Eventually they stumbled upon what Duo presumed to be a zombie. Heero might know what's going on, now what?

_ _

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its' logos. They belong to whoever created it/them/whatever. I don't own the Resident Evil series or any of its' logos/characters/whatever. They belong to Capcom, a great company that wouldn't sue an innocent person like myself, because they are such a great company. O_o

_ _

_}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{_

# GUNDAM EVIL: chapter 4 

## _By SSJ_Bardock_

** **

****The three Gundam pilots ran down the street; two of which were following the one in the lead: Heero. Upon stumbling upon a "zombie" as Duo had put it, they decided upon finding out what was wrong with the town. I think that would be wise. Then upon Duo's mention of the word "outbreak" Heero had taken off running. Trowa and Duo had no choice, but to follow Heero. 

The three ran down the street. The air was dry and humid. The town seemed to be almost too quiet. To say the least the pilots' suspicions were growing. Heero ran at the front as fast as he could, his feet gliding over the street's pavement. All rational thought had exited his mind. There could be only one explanation he could think of. The document he had gone over earlier at the library had mentioned something about an outbreak, so naturally Heero was heading there. 

Trowa and Duo struggled to keep up with Heero's pace. "Where's he going?" Duo asked. Trowa just shrugged and continued to run behind the Wing Gundam Zero's pilot. The only sound now made throughout the town was the sound of shoes on pavement. The stars were hidden behind black clouds in the sky. The moon also seemed to be hiding from the nightmarish town of Belton. Suddenly the silence broke. 

**RAT-ATAT-TAT-TAT-TAT**

** **

****All of the pilots stopped in their tracks. "Where's the shots coming from Heero?" asked Duo. Heero didn't answer; he just remained completely still and silent, listening. There was no explaining what the hell was going on, not anymore at least. 

"Looks like someone's made a new friend," remarked Trowa, trying to break the silence. 

"Never thought I'd see the day. Trowa Barton initiating a conversation," said Duo, smirking.

Trowa just shot Duo a withering glare.Slowly, Trowa began walking forward, toward Heero. Duo did the same. Heero then started walking as well, Beretta92f at chest level. Trowa took out his MP9 as well. Duo shrugged and decided to do the same. Heero rounded the corner and saw it. "Look," he said. About two blocks down was what looked like a pack of dogs eating something. Slowly the pilots continued. 

"Zombie dogs?" asked Trowa, raising an eyebrow in Duo's direction.

"The hell if I know," remarked Duo, "Although, if you do look closely it does look like they have some spots of skin missing." 

The other too strained their eyes. Yep. Now the only question was: What were they eating?Heero once again raised his gun at the pack and walked forward. From the look of it there were approximately three of them. Trowa stepped back, "Is that an arm sticking out?" he asked, in reference to the corpse the dogs were munching on. Duo looked back at Trowa then at what Trowa had mentioned. He too, stepped backward. 

"Man-eating zombie dogs. Perfect," remarked Duo.

Heero didn't flinch; he just aimed his Beretta at one of the dogs' head. Duo and Trowa saw this and aimed their guns as well. 

## BAM! BAM! BAM!

** **

Three shots rang out in the night. One from each pilot, each bullet putting a pooch down for the count. The pilots walked up to the bodies of the undeceased, keeping their guns leveled at the dogs. Trowa turned away again and doubled over. Lying under the pack of dogs was a man. He had his intestines lying on his chest and assorted other body parts lying away from their original spot. Trowa couldn't handle it again and vomited, as did Duo. The man was wearing what looked to be an anti-terrorist uniform. On his vest were the bold letters "**UBCS"** in the middle of an umbrella. This immediately brought a thought to Heero's mind. 

Once again, the document he was reading. He thought he had read something about "Umbrella". The question was: Did this guy work for them? He didn't really have time to ponder it. "Trowa, Duo, get yourselves together. Accepting the facts as they are, there's a slim chance we may make it out of here alive. Now, I don't really know who these guys are, but they don't look like they're fighting on the same side as us," Heero said.

"Why are they here?" asked Duo.

"To stop these things I guess. Then the question of how they knew that these things were here comes to mind," said Trowa, straightening himself. 

"Yeah, that is the question, which we're going to find out," said Heero.

"Where are we going Heero? Do you know something we don't?" asked Duo.

"All right. Earlier today at the library, I was reading some OZ files. I came across something top secret that mentioned something about an outbreak. Also about killing any survivors. I'm guessing this is what it meant. Even further into the document it mentioned something about an umbrella, or a company called 'Umbrella'. I think OZ is working with whoever it is to develop these…things," Heero said motioning toward the carnage. 

"Than what is a 'UBCS'?" asked Trowa. 

"I have no idea, that's why we're going back to the library. There should be more of these guys and we don't know if we can trust them," said Heero. He then bent down and pushed some of the soldier's remains away. Out of the mess he picked up an MP5-N, "But we WILL make it out of this town alive and destroy whatever OZ is working on," he finished.

The three looked at each other for a moment and nodded. "It's decided then, we go on," said Duo.

"We don't have a choice," said Trowa.

"There is always a choice, we've just picked the only road that we could at this current stage," said Heero as he tossed Trowa the MP5-N. 

Trowa looked it over and took the clip out. "It's only got 15 rounds left, does that guy have any extra clips on him?" asked Trowa. 

Heero kicked the man's intestines around and just tore off the man's vest. He then tossed the vest to Trowa, "You'll have to find them." 

Trowa flinched and set the vest down, to go through the random pockets. He found two more clips with the max 30 rounds in both of them. He also pulled out two clips for Heero's Beretta 92f. Duo walked over to the corpse and kicked it over. There were no more goodies on this guy. 

"I think they got him early. If he was around longer, he wouldn't have this many extra clips left on him," said Trowa, holding his new H&K MP5-N 9mm submachine gun. He pulled the stock butt up and checked the sight on it, then switched it to its' automatic mode. He then put the two clips into his bag along with his MP9 and slung it over his shoulder. Heero slapped in a new clip in his Beretta. "Let's go," he said. Duo kicked the ground in a defeated manner.

"What's with you?" asked Heero.

"Well, Trowa got a new gun, you got more clips, but I didn't get anything," Duo complained. 

"Well, if that is what you're worried about, you should hope we stumble upon another dead corpse," remarked Trowa.

"It's not like that. I just want a new toy to play with," he explained. 

"Can we go sometime today?" asked Heero, very annoyed. 

"Yeah, fine," said Duo. 

The three pilots started once again walking down the street, now packing some more ammunition and a new weapon in the fight against OZ. 

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

So how was this installment of Gundam Evil? Was it any good? Am I just wasting your time, or am I doing a good job? The only way to know is if you give me a little C&C (comments and criticism). Please review, it's the ambrosia of the authors.

_ _


	3. Part 3

Well, this is my third installment of "Gundam Evil". I've been getting good feedback most of the time for this, so I kind of know I'm going in the right direction. Thanks to all those that have responded and reviewed. I hope you enjoy.

Resident Evil and Gundam W do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators, of which, I am not. No one sue me and I'll promise that I won't try to make money off of your products, okay? Okay.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

GUNDAM EVIL CHAPTER 5

BY SSJ_BARDOCK

The three pilots walked down the street, looking for the library in the town. "It shouldn't be too far away now," said Heero. 

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago," said Duo.

"So?"

"…You're hopeless Heero Yuy," said Duo.

Trowa just shook his head and continued walking. The three soldiers turned the corner and what greeted them wasn't the welcoming committee to say the least. Trowa, Heero, and Duo stopped dead in their tracks as they watched a group of zombies munch on something, or someone. "Hey you freaks! Come get some!" yelled Duo. 

The zombies stopped munching on the body, as if they knew they could come back and finish it later. 

_ _

# Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_ _

The things sounded in unison. Heero slowly drew out his SPAS-12. Trowa raised his MP5-N and Duo raised his own gun. Trowa took aim at the group. There looked to be about seven of the freakish monstrosities. Out of the blue, Trowa pulled back on the trigger and let the bullets fly. The bullets ripped through the first one and went straight into the second one, making it stumble backward onto the other one. Heero cocked his shotgun and let a blast loose. Two of the zombies tore in half, numerous organs spilling on the concrete. Duo picked off three of them with his handgun. The one that had stumbled rose to its' feet. Trowa sighed and fired upon it, until his clip ran out. Duo turned and put a bullet through the things' forehead, killing it. 

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for any noise at all. Finally they heard the clang of Trowa's empty clip being dropped onto the concrete street and the sound of him popping in a fresh one. Heero walked up to the corpse the zombies had been chewing on: another guy in an anti-terrorist uniform with the letters "UBCS" on it. 

"Another one?" asked Duo.

"Yeah," was Heero's simple reply.

"Then I get whatever weapons he has." 

"Fine Duo," said Trowa. 

Heero finished checking the body and stood up with one gun in his hand. "This is his only gun that isn't empty." 

"Figures. Now if he used up all his ammo, where are the bodies he shot?" asked Duo, taking the Glock 19 Heero handed him.

"Good question. Unless…" began Trowa.

"Unless what Trowa?" asked Duo.

"Unless he didn't kill the thing he was shooting," answered Heero. 

"What the hell could take all of what this guy was packing and not go down?" asked Duo skeptically.

"Something really nasty," said Trowa.

The three pilots stopped in contemplation of what kind of creation could cause it. 

**BOOM!**

** **

The sound came, followed by numerous screams. The three pilots could hear the explosion coming from a couple blocks away. Something was going down. "Let's go!" yelled Heero as he took off down the street, toward the noise. A block or two away, a zombie emerged from the darkness. The pilots couldn't waste time, so Trowa wasted it. They continued to run, hopping over the body of the undeceased. They could tell from their position that it was some kind of car wreck. A pillar of smoke rose into the cloud and starless sky. Suddenly as they were running they could make out a noise above the fire.

**RAT-ATAT-TAT-TAT-TAT**

** **

"Somebody is having fun," said Duo as the three ran.

"That or somebody is going to die very soon," said Trowa. 

Heero said nothing and continued to run. Finally they had made it to the street. They rounded the corner and fell as they tried to stop. In front of them was a car wreck all right. The fire burned high into the night sky, but that wasn't what caught their attention. In front of the fire were three men in black clad uniforms and assault rifles firing rapidly and frantically. What caught their attention was what the men were firing at. They were firing at a huge man. At least, it looked like a man from their distance. The man stood at close to seven foot, wearing a huge trench coat. The man was bald and had gray skin. They realized it wasn't a man, but another creation. This thing was taking various shots to the chest and upper body, but not even slowing down. The shots didn't seem to faze the beast of a man. One of the mans' clips went dry and he panicked as the thing moved in closer. With one backhand swipe, the man was sent flying into the air and he smashed off a building. 

The three Gundam pilots could only watch in horror as the thing laid waste to the two remaining men. They were frozen in place, not able to move any muscle. "What the hell is it?" asked Duo in a whisper. The giant beast stalked toward the last man who was letting it have everything he had. The beast grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. With one hand movement the thing whipped the man onto the ground with such force that the Gundam pilots could almost make out his skull shattering. "What the hell is it?" Duo repeated silently. No one could really answer Duo's question. It was a monster, plain and simple. 

"Is it another zombie?" questioned Trowa. 

"It sure as hell doesn't look like one now does it?" asked Duo rather sarcastically. 

"Well, whatever the hell it is, I don't want to be the one who asks him," remarked Heero.

The other two pilots nodded in compliance. The three slowly got up and started to run. The thing turned to where the pilots were and cocked its head sideways, as if, in thought. Ironically it couldn't form thought. All that he knew was to kill. That's all he was programmed for: to kill. That's the only thing it wanted: to kill. That's what its job was, and it was damn good at it. 

The pilots ran down the street as fast as they could. Each one of them was unable to formulate a thought until Trowa spoke up:

"You think it saw us?" 

"You're just being paranoid Barton," said Duo.

"And if I'm not?" he asked.

Neither one of the pilots answered that question. They all knew the answer. As they ran, they saw four more zombies up ahead of them. Instead of shooting the things, all they could think of to do was to dodge them. They did it was rather ease. Mostly Trowa though, who did his 360 degree flip over them. As he landed the other two caught up to him.

"Show off," said Duo.

Trowa just shrugged and Heero spoke up. 

"They're pretty slow. That means we can just dodge them from now on and save our stuff for the big guy," said Heero.

"Yeah I guess," said Duo.

Finally Heero rounded a corner and the other two followed. The library was on the same street, two houses away. The three continued to run even though there were no zombies in the immediate area. Heero ran up the steps and jumped into the air with his foot forward, kicking the door open. Trowa was the last one in and he shut the door as best he could behind him. Once inside, Duo collapsed on the ground, panting. Heero and Trowa were equally out of breath and would need a rest. Without another thought, Heero walked over to the computer and turned it on. It hummed to life and gave off a translucent glow. Heero quickly went to work, hacking into files. Trowa and Duo waited patiently off to his sides. With a few more clicks of the keys Heero triumphantly announced his victory. "Found it." The other two looked over his shoulders. 

"Umbrella? Who's that?" asked Duo.

"Whoever they are, they're in cahoots with OZ in some way," said Trowa. 

"I think I've figured it out," Heero said. "Apparently OZ and this 'Umbrella' are working together to develop biological weapons. Umbrella creates them, and OZ supplies them with test subjects. Then whenever Umbrella makes, OZ gets. Seems they're testing out the…T-Virus right now. There is also something here about a G-Virus, but there isn't much," he finished. 

"All right, now that we've figured it out, how do we stop it?" asked Duo.

"…We can't. All we can do is find where ever this stuff is manufactured and shut it down for good," said Heero. 

"So that's what the 'UBCS' are? Just test subjects?" asked Trowa.

"Not really. Okay, Umbrella has their own force for when everything goes to hell," said Heero.

"Too late for that," chimed in Duo.

Heero shot him the Yuy Death Glare and continued, "Anyway, something here went wrong and they sent in that force. They're called 'Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service'," finished Heero. 

Trowa nodded and Duo jumped up.

"So who's that big guy out there that's wasting everything?" 

Heero clicked the keys a couple of times, "I'm trying to find that out. Maybe if we can get some files, we'll know what we're up against." 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Well, there is installment 3 of my "Gundam Evil" series. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Just when you think there isn't anything more serious than zombies, Mr.X makes a guest appearance. Did he see Trowa, Heero, or Duo? You'll have to wait to find out. (dun, dun, dunnnnnn)


	4. Part 4

So, what did everyone think of the third installment huh? Was it decent at least? I hope so. Anyway, in the last part, Heero, Duo, and Trowa saw a huge creature that tore three men apart with its' bare hands. They ran and finally made it to the library where Heero used his super hacking skills to break into an OZ database. Now, what else could he find? What else could go wrong?

I do not own RE or any of it. I don't own anything of Gw. No one sue me. Okay.

GUNDAM EVIL CHAPTER 6

By SSJ_Bardock

Heero typed away at the computer in front of him. The light radiating off of it made his eyes sting just a bit, but he could take it without complaint. He rubbed his eyes and looked over the various files. "B.O.W.'s, Hey, I think I've found the file we're looking for," said Heero. The other two pilots walked back over to the computer from where they had been sitting.

Trowa had been entertaining himself with a book on Greek mythology and Duo had been glancing over some magazines. Now they were standing over Heero's shoulders trying to see what he was talking about. Heero madly typed away at the computer, trying to disable the locks on the file. Finally he slammed his finger down on the "Enter" key, "Done finally," he sighed. They read through the document slowly, making sure not to miss anything. Trowa pointed toward the bottom left of the screen.

"Pictures," was all he said. 

Heero clicked on it and a bunch of files came up with various numbers and names under them. Heero clicked the first one and a picture of a zombie appeared on the screen. It was in a room secluded by itself. Apparently, the scientists who had been working on it, had left it in the room to study it. Heero went back and clicked on the next one. This time a picture of a zombie dog came up. Standard business. This one as well, was in a room by itself, but in the corner Heero could almost make out what looked like a body. Going back he clicked on the next one. "What the hell is that?" asked Duo. Heero just shrugged, as did Trowa. It looked like a man turned inside out. It had no skin, its' muscles were exposed, and a huge tongue hanged out of its' mouth. 

Heero continued on. He clicked on the next picture when another new creature popped up. It had claws on the ends of its' hands and stood like a gorilla. The next picture revealed something similar to it, but it had a fish-like head instead. "Nasty," remarked Duo. Heero just continued on. The next picture revealed a giant spider. The thing looked to be the size of a human in length, with a huge bulb for a tail. Heero decided to skip the next one and look for anything out of the ordinary. That's when he found three pictures by themselves. "Why would they be by themselves?" questioned Duo. Heero didn't pay attention and tried to open it, when a security code entry popped up. 

"Damn," muttered Heero.

"Must be something important than," said Trowa. 

Heero just shrugged and went back to work. Duo walked away and came back with a chair to sit on. Trowa just leaned against the wall and stared at the floor, lost in thought. "Got it," said Heero. The two others watched intently as the screen began displaying the picture. Displayed was what they had seen on the street, only this time, it was in a stasis tube of some sort. Its body was gray and had two huge fists. Yep, that was there best buddy all right. "Does he have a name?" asked Duo. Heero just shrugged. "Good then. Let's see… Oh! I know, Mr. X." Duo finished.

"Mr. X?" questioned Trowa. 

"Gotta problem with that Trowa?" asked Duo.

"…" replied Trowa.

"Good then," said Duo. 

Heero went back to the other two files. Once again he had to hack through OZ's security system. The picture began loading. Duo's eyes were wide. The picture displayed something similar to Duo's "Mr. X" only this one had a black trench coat with a big patch missing on its' right arm, which displayed some kind of infection. It had one eye sewn shut and a nasty overbite. "Lovely," said Duo lamely. Trowa walked over to a window that was facing the street. 

"…We've got company," he said.

"Hn?" questioned Heero.

"Who is it Trowa?" asked Duo.

"Your 'Mr. X'," Trowa responded. 

Both Heero and Duo's eyes widened as Trowa backed away from the window. "I suggest we get out of the area," said Trowa. The other two didn't need to be told twice. 

"Where to though?" asked Duo.

"Upstairs is the only place. There's only one door, and I'm sure as hell not going through it," said Trowa. 

Heero nodded, "It's our only choice. Let's go."

The three pilots ran up the stairs with their gear. When they got to the second floor they stopped for a moment. Trowa walked around the walkway and toward a window. He cocked his head in all directions, trying to make out the thing. What he did see surprised him. "Look's like there is one more." 

"One more what?" asked Duo.

"One more 'UBCS'," he responded. 

Heero walked up and looked out the window to where Trowa was pointing. Alone in the street stood one soldier who was backing up slowly and firing at something. Finally 'Mr. X' came into view.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Agent Hunk did not need this one bit. Once again those shmucks at Umbrella had screwed with the virus and ruined it. They didn't have too much to worry about though; they had the virus copied before they messed it up. The only problem was that there was only one copy of it, along with the information on how to re-create the G-Virus. Where was it? Crestfalls. The town Hunk had been sent into to retrieve the virus. Once again the beast before him had slaughtered his whole platoon. He was the only remaining survivor. Only Mr. Death. 

It was a grim situation. He had all ready put this thing down four times. It kept re-activating though. "Damn bastards at Umbrella," he muttered to himself as he continued to fire with his M4A1 Assault Rifle. It wasn't doing too good a job. He didn't want to use his magnum just yet; it had only one clip left in it. That one clip is what it would take to put this thing back in its' shutdown mode and if he used it, what would happen later when he ran into this thing again? He needed the bullets for later. 

Of all the things he hated about Umbrella, they did pay well. Otherwise he wouldn't be boundlessly risking his ass to retrieve their crap. It was good pay, but he felt he would need to ask for a raise at this point. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he said to himself as Mr. X continued to walk toward him. He needed to get away quick. Left with only one option, he shot the thing in its' eyes and he ran for it. The thing was disoriented enough for Hunk to slip by without getting clobbered. "That thing is going to be pissed later. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Agent Hunk continued on his mission to retrieve the last sample of the G-Virus and its' plans.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The three pilots watched the man fire at the thing relentlessly and finally watch him take off running for it. "Good strategy," remarked Duo. The other two just continued to watch its' movements. Slowly it seemed that the thing was regaining its' senses. It stopped swinging its' arms wildly and turned around. "That thing is pissed," said Duo. The other two once again ignored him and watched it slowly walk off. They turned around and sighed. The immediate threat was gone for the moment. 

**CRASH!**

** **

The whole building shook and it seemed like an entire wall was being knocked out. The three pilots fell off their feet and fell to the floor. Trowa slowly got up and peered over the railing. 

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

** **

Whatever the hell it was, it was inside the building and it was BIG. The other two pilots looked down and it emerged from under the over hang. It was the beast of a creature. It had debris all over its' coat and head. The damn thing had plowed right through a wall. 

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

** **

How much did it way anyway? It certainly didn't seem that large to the pilots. The pilots silently watch it walk across the room. It seemed to be walked toward the computer. "Oh shit," Heero whispered to himself. With one backhand swipe, the computer was completely destroyed. The thing continued to walk over the shards of computer it had smashed to pieces. The glass of the monitor cracked under its' boots. The pilots got down as the thing turned around. 

**THUMP!**

** **

The creature had stopped walking and unbeknownst to the pilots, it was looking up at the balcony where they were hiding…

So how was the latest in "Gundam Evil"? Did any RE fans enjoy the little segment with Agent Hunk in it? I thought it would be pretty cool to have him in there because he doesn't get a whole lot of exposure. So anyway, will Hunk retrieve the G-Virus and bring it back to Umbrella? Do the Gundam pilots realize they're on Mr. X's hit list? And, will some more mutations make an appearance??? I'll answer them…when I get to it. Give me a break, I'm working on it. 


	5. Part 5

So, that was installment 4 of "Gundam Evil". Heero found some pictures of some badass creatures. We found out Agent Hunk was sent to retrieve the last remaining samples from an underground facility, but will he play a bigger role in the pilots crusade? It also appears that Mr. X knows where the pilots are. What can possibly go wrong now? 

I do not own anything from anyone. I'll I own is the idea for this story, so don't take it. Capcom owns RE and Bandai/Sunrise owns GW. Now that we're all friends, no one sue me. I don't have any money anyway.

GUNDAM EVIL chapter 7

By SSJ_Bardock (accept no imitations)

Heero, Trowa, and Duo laid on the floor quiet as can be. None of the pilots made the slightest movement. The only bodily motion that was being made was the rising and fall of the pilots' chests as they breathed. Even that, was limited in itself. Heero's eyes darted over their surroundings. Trowa kept his ear pressed to the floor, listening for the slightest movement below them. Duo just stared at the ceiling, blinking on the occasion. Heero's hand slowly moved toward his bag, while Trowa watched him. Slowly, Heero extracted the SPAS-12. Trowa gripped his H&K MP5-N, while Duo just noticed what they were doing. Slowly, Duo reached into his bag and brought out his Browning HP. So now, if the proverbial shit hit the fan, they'd be ready for it.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

** **

****The giant behemoth of a man stalked toward the direction of the balcony. Silently it stalked its' prey. Soon enough it would have them in his clutches and he'd crush every one of them. That is what he was programmed to do. After he rid himself of these nuisances he'd go after that man from earlier who had put him down. Revenge would be his soon enough. Now he was under the balcony. He took one swing upward…

All of the pilots sat in silence as they heard him come toward them. For some reason the steps had stopped. From their guess, he was right under them. Suddenly the floor from under Trowa collapsed and Trowa fell through the hole. With a **thunk** he slammed his head off of the wooden floor of the library. Everything got blurry real quick, but he could still make out the shadow looming over him. He searched around for his gun, but he couldn't find it. 

Heero cocked the shotgun and hopped to his feet. He lowered his gun, but still grasping the handle. With great courage he tapped the giant on its' head, breaking its' concentration on Trowa and turning it toward himself. The thing arched its' neck backward to see up and Heero still had the handle. Once the thing was looking at him, it was looking down the barrel of Heero's shotgun. 

**BAM!**

The shot rang out through the library as Heero let the thing have it with his shotgun in its face. It clutched its face and stumbled backward. Heero dropped down through the hole in the floor, as did Duo. Together they let the thing have it. 

**BAM! **_CLICK, CLICK_**BAM! **_CLICK, CLICK_**BAM! **

(Sounds of the shotgun firing and cocking)

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

(Duo firing)

The thing stumbled backward and swayed on its feet. In one motion, it fell to the floor. Heero and Duo didn't move an inch while the thing hit the ground. Was the thing dead? They couldn't be sure. All the while, Trowa laid on the ground, not moving. Heero looked over his shoulder and at Trowa, "Look's like he's unconscious," he said to Duo. Duo looked back at Trowa and frowned. It'd be harder to move now, with him injured. Both Heero and Duo realized one thing: They needed to get out of there now. 

"Where to Heero?" asked Duo.

"I haven't a clue Duo, but where ever we go, we need to go now, while this big guy is asleep. Maybe we should follow that guy in black," Heero said. 

Duo nodded, "It's our only option," he said as he checked the clip in his Glock. "Perfect, empty," he said to himself as he dropped the Glock. 

Heero backed up and finally turned around to face Trowa. "Hey, can you walk?" he asked.

"...Y… Yeah, I'm fine," Trowa said as he tried to stand. 

He made it to his feet and walked over to the corner and he picked up his MP5-N. Then he walked over to Mr. X and leveled his gun at him. 

"Take this," he said as he pulled back the trigger. 

He pumped Mr. X with about ten rounds before he had put in a new clip. Heero reloaded his SPAS-12 shotgun and turned to Duo who was loading his Browning HP. He looked back at Trowa and signaled for them to leave. The two followed him out the newly created doorway, with Trowa taking up the back. The three walked out onto the main road again and headed in the direction that the man in black was heading. 

On the way them came upon a grocery store. Duo's stomach grumbled and Heero spun his head back at Duo. 

"Come on Heero. It'll only take five minutes," complained Duo, while he was holding his stomach.

"I am a little parched," added Trowa, holding his head.

"… Fine," spat Heero as they walked toward the convenience store. 

They were inside and everyone went their separate ways in the store. Trowa headed over to the refrigerator part of the store that held the beverages. Duo headed to the junk food part, to munch on something and Heero, well, Heero raided the cash register. "What the hell are you doing Heero?" asked Duo.

Heero shot a glance in Duo's direction, "We might need some money later and I don't think this store will mind," Heero answered. 

For some reason, Heero and Duo heard a clunking noise from Trowa's direction. Then they realized it was Trowa throwing bottles of water over his shoulder. Duo was puzzled by this, "Why ya doin' that Trowa?" he asked. Heero bent down and picked up a bottle, read the label and tossed it to Duo. Duo looked confused, but looked at the label, "Umbrella" it read. Now it made sense why Trowa refused to drink it. Finally Trowa found some water that wasn't Umbrella's and he opened it and chugged it down. 

"Awwww, that hit the spot," said Trowa. 

The other two ignored him and continued on with what they were doing. Duo was now eating several versions of chips and Heero was checking the phones, which were dead. Heero now noted that Duo was jumping up and down, "What's wrong with you?" he asked Duo.

"Gotta go to the bathroom. Where is it?" Duo asked. 

"Right there," said Heero as he pointed at a door with the word "Restroom" painted across it. 

Duo immediately ran inside and slammed the door behind him. Heero rolled his eyes and Trowa just popped open another bottle of water. This time though, he drank with moderation. 

Walking into the bathroom, Duo walked toward the nearest stall and opened it. Within was something he could never prepare for. On the toilet was a very overweight zombie. The thing moaned at Duo, but it couldn't stand up, its girth was too great for the thing to barely move. Duo cringed and took out his Browning HP. One shot to the head put the thing to rest for good. 

Heero continued to mess around with the equipment until Duo emerged from the bathroom. "All right, let's go," Heero said.

Trowa tossed Heero a bottle of water; "I think we should each take at least three bottles of water with us. We don't know what could happen out there."

"True. All right then," said Heero. 

The two others grabbed some water and Trowa all ready had his. They put the water into their bags and looked at each other with a nod. Trowa led the way out of the door, followed by Heero and Duo. Trowa all ready had out his MP5-N and Heero took out his 92f. Duo had his hands on his hips and finally pulled out his Browning HP. Looking around for anything else, they started down the street, following the path that the man in black had. Obviously that guy was packing something special if he had made it past the monstrosity that was 'Mr. X'. That or he had some skills. 

"Hey, didn't anyone notice that guy was wearing a 'UBCS' uniform?" asked Trowa. 

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it?" asked Duo. 

"Not really. I mean, if Umbrella knows what they're creating, they'd have to have the best in the business to be able to handle whatever creations they made," added Heero. 

The three pilots walked down the lonely streets of Crestfalls. The moon was beginning to go down it seemed. Trowa could only guess what time it was and at this point no one really cared, as long as they made it out of there alive. Walking down the street, they slipped into an alleyway, Trowa leading and Heero and Duo following. That's when they heard the noise:

_UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH _

**_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_**__

_ _

_ _

The pilots froze in their tracks. What could make such a noise? It sounded like a zombie, but with something clicking, almost like footsteps. There was no certainty what it could be. Then they heard another sound, coming from the opposite side:

_UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_**__

_ _

"What the hell?" Duo silently asked himself. 

The other two didn't know what to make of the situation either. It dumbfounded all three of the pilots. That's when Duo looked back down the street they had come from. 

"Oh shit," he said.

Trowa turned around along with Heero, "How the hell is he still walking?" questioned Trowa as he saw his assailant wearing the trench coat. Umbrella's hitman was back up and he was pissed. Things were not looking good for the three soldiers…

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

This is installment #5 I believe in my little shindig known as "Gundam Evil". I'm so happy, I've finally gotten over that cursed writer's block. That shiznit is infuriating! Oh well, I've gotten over it as you can tell. I'm trying to expand the segments as I put them out. I don't want to put out 12kb parts that will takes someone three minutes to read. So, get prepared for some lengthy parts. 

Preview of what's to come: It appears that the three pilots have stumbled upon two very nasty creations, but what are they? To make the situation worse, Mr. X has shown up. Now what will the Gundam pilots be forced to do with the two threats about to pounce? 

** **


	6. Part 6

Welcome to part 6 of "Gundam Evil" the ONLY Gundam W/Resident Evil X-over, well, at least that I know of. Anyway to review: The pilots stopped off at a convenience store and are now in an alley way with two creatures out of the visible rang and Mr. X is walking up the street. What ever will they do?

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its' logos so no one sue me. Hey, I've got nothing to take that would be of use to you Sunrise. Capcom, don't bother looking here either, I don't own RE, you brilliant people do. I've got NO money… that would be worth your time.

GUNDAM EVILCHAPTER… whatever it is now

The three pilots were at a loss for words. They couldn't formulate any kind of strategy, well, at least Duo couldn't. Trowa and Heero on the other hand were quickly formulating some kind of action to take. Trowa shook his head; he was still hurting from that damned fall he took. Heero could do nothing but stare. The 'Perfect' soldier was at a loss.

"Who could make such… things?" Heero asked. 

Duo looked back at Heero and shrugged, "Somebody that is very sick."

"…Or working for a LOT of money," Trowa cut in. 

"You mean…?" asked Duo.

"…Yeah, they're on somebody's payroll all right," Trowa finished. 

"But WHO?" asked Duo impatiently.

"Perhaps OZ," said Heero, "Look, we don't have the time to stand around all day. If you haven't noticed there is a big monster headed this way and he looks pissed at us."

The other two nodded and readied their guns. With one long breath they sprung out into the alleyway, each facing a different direction. Whatever moved in the immediate vicinity got blasted. Two bodies dropped to the ground. The creatures seemed human for the most part, except for the missing skin and the long lance-like tongue.They had dispatched the immediate threat, but slowly Mr. X was making his way down the street, with steadfast determination. 

"Where to now?" asked Duo.

Heero and Trowa looked around and finally Heero pointed to an open manhole. "Looks like the guy went through there," Heero said. 

They three made a mad dash for the manhole. Suddenly Trowa stepped in front of the other two, "You do realize something much worse could be down there?" 

"We don't have the time to debate it," said Heero. 

"Just making sure everyone understood our current situation. Cover me," said Trowa as he descended down the ladder. 

Heero was next, followed, of course, by Duo.Duo dropped into the sewage with a loud splash.The other two shot a glare at him and returned to looking around.Heero started walking down the sewage tunnel, so with no other choice, Trowa and Duo followed him.They were about twenty feet away when they heard a large crash and an even bigger splash. 

"Looks like our friend has decided to join us," stated Duo.

"Yeah," remarked Trowa looking back. 

"You two go on, I'll catch up later," said Heero as he started back down the tunnel. 

"Wait a minute? What are you going to do?" asked Duo. 

"It's obvious you have a plan Heero, so why not just fill us in?" added Trowa. 

"Just go. I said I'd catch up. Now GO!" yelled Heero as he continued back down the tunnel. 

Trowa looked over at Duo and shrugged. The two did as they were told and continued down the tunnel.For what seemed like forever neither one said a thing. They just walked in silence the whole time. Trowa's usual mask was placed over his face and he remained quiet. Duo, however, was just barely not biting his fingernails. He was dying (not literally) to find out what Heero had planned. That's when the both heard it. The sound was deafening with the small acting like an amplifier. 

**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

The explosion sounded like it came from not too far away. No doubt Heero in some way was behind it. They could only hope that he was okay. There was no telling what the suicidal Yuy would pull next. This was just another little thing he had forgotten to mention, that or he just didn't feel like telling them. Heero always had a plan and it was no different this time. 

"I guess that was his plan," said Trowa.

"You think Barton?" 

In return Trowa shot Duo a withering glare, which either Duo A) didn't see or B) didn't care. They kept walking down the tunnel, the sound of them wading through the water drowning out any thought. Then they heard it. Coming from down the tunnel was the sound of someone running through the water… or something. Duo and Trowa immediately trained their guns on the direction the noise was coming from. 

"Is that you Heero?" asked Duo nervously.

"Well I'm sure as hell not the damned Tooth Fairy," came that all too familiar sarcastic voice. 

"Good to see you're among the living," said Trowa. 

Heero just shrugged and continued to walk forward, not noticing the questioning look he received from Duo. The three pilots were once again re-united and waded through the water in silence once again. Each one cold barely hold back the urge to vomit from the miscellaneous smells coming from the water. The tunnel was poorly illuminated with the small Christmas-like lights hanging from the ceiling. Finally Duo's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Heero. What did you do back there?" asked Du0. 

Heero turned around and Duo noticed blood coming down from Heero's face that he hadn't seen earlier. Heero's arms seemed to be pretty banged up as well. 

"Well, if you must know…" 

Ø**Flashback**

_Heero trudged through the sewage with a look of disgust on his face. The place was absolutely repulsive_. _He had managed to avoid gagging on several occasions. Now was not the time to become ill. He'd need to be ready for that big nasty beast of a man. Thinking back on it he still couldn't figure out why he was doing what it was he was planning to do. Then he quickly reminded himself, _

_ _

_"If I don't at least attempt to stop him, he'll catch up with us."_

_ _

_That one thought was what kept Heero Yuy walking back. It wouldn't be long now before he came upon the beast. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, that's when he heard the loud sounds coming from the corner, just a head of him. The thing was right there. _

_ _

_It rounded the corner and Heero prepared himself. He quickly pulled out his 92f Beretta and fired at the beast. The bullets seemed just to ricochet off of the beast's chest. With one hand he fumbled around in his bag searching for his equipment. The thing was closing in on him. Before he realized it, the thing was nearly on top of him and it swatted the Wing Gundam Zero's pilot with the back of its hand. Heero was sent flying down the tunnel from the force of the blow. _

_ _

_"Damn he's strong," he silently said to himself. _

_ _

_He came up out of the sewage for air and the thing was closing in again. Heero quickly rose to his feet and finally got out what he was looking for: his pipe bomb. He'd only have a seconds' chance if his plan went his way. There were too many variables that might occur, but he had to take the risk. He let the creature walk up to him. This time though, it picked him up with its huge hand. Heero tried to smirk as he lit the bomb and dropped down the things trench coat. _

_ _

_"Mission… Complete," he managed to sputter. _

_ _

_The beast hurled him down the tunnel, not realizing what was going on. This time instead of getting right back up, Heero held his breath under the disgustful sewage water. The creature slowly stalked forward. _

_ _

**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

** **

Heero could feel the shockwaves coming from the explosion and he knew it was now safe to get out of the repulsive water. He looked at where the creature had stood and there wasn't much left of it. Heero's vision began to blur from the blood running down his face. With all his will power he tried to make out some kind of corpse, but he couldn't manage it. He sighed and started back down the tunnel. 

"At least it won't bother us for a while."

Ø**End flashback**

** **

Heero looked at the other two and thought for a moment about telling them what had happened. Quickly he decided against it, there was no need for them to worry about him; it would only slow down progress.

"It was nothing. I just had to settle the score with that guy," Heero calmly answered Duo.

For some reason Duo didn't believe what Heero had said, but then again, he didn't feel he should inquire further. So, he just shrugged and the three once again began wading down the tunnel, unaware of what could be lurking around each corner. But, for the moment, they didn't really give a damn. All they knew is that they had scored a small victory against their large assailant and the thought that they for some reason might have a chance to escape the hell they were being put through. The moment was theirs to relish in, for they wouldn't know how much longer they could hold out. 

There you go people. I hope you enjoyed that little segment. This was part 6 of "Gundam Evil" and there will be more in the future. I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out, but Algebra I is a real bi-otch. Anyway, C&C is appreciated. Until the next chapter or whatever, your 'ol pal Bardock.

Preview: Now that Mr. X has been taken care of for the moment, where are the G-Boys heading? Is Mr. X even down for good? Has Hunk retrieved the G-Virus sample yet? How many more times must I write these stupid previews that aren't previews at all? All these questions (or none at all) will be answered in the next segment of "Gundam Evil". 


	7. part 7

Welcome people, to part 7 of "Gundam Evil" my survivor horror meets anime fan fiction. So, anyway, a little preview of what's to come in this segment. Heero, Duo, and Trowa continue to stalk through the sewers. Mr. X, is he dead? At this point I'm not so sure myself. Agent Hunk, where is he? Did he get the G-Virus yet? And is he aware of the Gundam pilots on his trail?

Legal Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? I will anyway, I do not own GW or any of its' logos so don't sue me. I don't own RE or any of its' logos so don't sue me. No one sue me and we'll all get a long fine. 

GUNDAM EVILchapter 9

The trio wadded through the murky water of the sewer. Various objects floated within the water, but the three found it best not to try to figure out what they were. Seeing how they are in a sewer. In any case, Heero continued to lead, blood dripping down his face. He casually wiped it off and continued on. His left arm was really getting to him. Much to his surprise, Mr. X had hit him not as hard as he first thought. Hell, Heero was surprised he was still walking upright. 

Trowa walked in silence as usual, skimming over his thoughts. His eyes darted around the tunnel, checking for any threats. You couldn't be too careful in this town. What had bothered him was the whole situation. The town had been turned into a bunch of mutations in one night. He wasn't even sure if that was what was bothering him. Could he be angry with OZ and Umbrella for starting all this? Yes, most definitely. How many more lives must OZ destroy? For what wasn't the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't a Gundam pilot._But would I be one of these zombies if I weren't?_

Duo wadded through the water watching Heero and Trowa. He didn't really know what happened back there, but he knew that Trowa was holding out on some important info. Duo could almost sense it. Heero had gotten pretty banged up back there and Duo didn't know what went down. There was an explosion and Duo was surprised that all the sewage hadn't caught on fire. He was sure that both Heero and Trowa knew something he didn't and it was driving him crazy. Another thing that bothered him is why would Umbrella send in that guy if they had started this whole mess. "That guy is after something," said Heero, almost as if he could read Duo's thoughts. 

"Yeah, but what?" asked Trowa.

"Something important. Perhaps some information. Perhaps some kind of new creation. Perhaps field research. Who knows?" said Heero.

"I'll bet he's getting paid a lot of money though. No one would go through this for free," pointed out Duo.

"We are," came Trowa's reply. 

"True enough, but we've got to find that guy and make him tell us something. I bet Heero wouldn't mind doing the interrogating," quipped Duo. 

Heero rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Once again he was forced to wipe the blood out of his eyes and squint to see a head of him. Perhaps that creature did hit him harder than he thought. At that moment, Heero took out the SPAS-12 and loaded it. 

Agent Hunk was finally finished wading through the nasty water. He climbed up onto a maintenance ladder and pulled himself out. Someone was following him, he was certain. It wasn't hard to figure out since he had heard the explosion from down the tunnel. Somebody was packing serious heat and he couldn't risk a confrontation at this point. He wouldn't want to risk it if he valued his paycheck and his life. 

Whoever it was, he knew that they had met Mr. X. The loud crash had been heard all the way down the tunnel and only something as big as him could have done it. Hunk could also hypothesize that Mr. X was on the receiving end of that explosion. 

Finally Agent Hunk made it to the top of the ladder. He walked over the small bridge connecting the two areas and started to climb down the other end. The boots he was wearing clanged off of the ladder steps. He had his MP-5N strapped to his back and a Desert Eagle in his holster. A few flashbangs had found their way onto his belt, they would come in handy, in fact they all ready had. In his first encounter with Mr. X in this town, the flashbang was the thing that got him by the huge beast. From that point on, he had used up all of his shotgun ammo and his Beretta ammo. The damn thing didn't know when to quit. 

Hunk jumped down from the fifth step and immediately spun around, MP-5N drawn. He was inside a small room with a metal floor and metal walls. In front of him was a steel door and all around were various cables. A small airshaft was in the right corner of the room. Hunk walked forward, his boots clanging on the floor. He reached out and opened up the door. A small hallway was on the other end. The hallway was painted in a puke green color. "Charming," Hunk said to himself. 

He walked forward and raised his gun. Four doors were within the hallway, each one promising escape or death. Coming upon the first door he took a deep sigh and flung it open. Inside were three zombies, which Hunk wasted no time in disposing of. The bodies hit the ground with a loud bang. The room appeared to be a regular office and Hunk exited. 

Slowly he came upon the next door and quickly opened that one as well. Inside were various zombies, in various pieces. Two zombies had their stomachs completely blown out and they were lying on top of someone. Numerous shotgun shell casings were lying on the floor. "Somebody had fun," Hunk joked. Once again this room was a small office, with some coats hanging on the wall. 

Sighing, Hunk walked toward the third door and busted it open. As soon as he opened the door a licker came flying out at him. He immediately duck and brought up his Desert Eagle. "Say good-bye bitch," he mumbled as he blasted the licker in the skull. The things blood spurted everywhere and brain matter scattered the hallway. Hunk shivered and walked inside. 

This also appeared to be a normal office, papers a strewn everywhere. Around the desk was the body of an employee, or what was left of it. The licker had some fun with this guy before he finished him off. On the wall was a lab coat. This peeked Hunk's interest. Turning the coat around it had an Umbrella logo on it. "This guy could give me some useful info," Hunk said to himself. Hunk would need a map, he didn't know the area too well and the briefing was below par as far as Umbrella went. 

He searched through the various drawers until he came to a locked file cabinet. He pried the thing open and folders went everywhere. Inside were various memos from Umbrella about development and research. Finally Hunk found the map. Next to the map he found what looked to be a letter. Hunk picked it up and read it. 

_To__ whoever may find this, _

_I have worked for Umbrella for the last several years. Now over that time I worked on a research and development team for new drugs and medicines. It wasn't until I was promoted that I found out I wasn't working for a pharmaceutical company at all, but rather a developer of bio-weapons. _

_It was on December 16, of the last year that I had first discovered something unusual. One of the shipping and handling crew became slightly ill. When I told him to take some medicine he told me he wouldn't touch anything made by Umbrella. This mystified me for a while. As the days went by he became pale and was itching very often. I paid no heed to it and continued to work. _

_Following work one day, I was going to see how he was doing. When I couldn't find him, I began to look around. He was lying behind a counter, face down. I began talking to him. That's when he stood up and that is when I noticed the foul stench in the air. He turned around and he was the most sickening thing I've ever seen. The only way to have described it was similar to a zombie from a cheesy B-movie. I didn't know what to do and ran, leaving him behind._____

_When I told the watch guard of what I had seen he took me to a conference room. He left me there and then three men in business suits walked in. They calmly told me that I hadn't seen anything. When I told them what I had seen they once again said I hadn't seen anything. I didn't catch on until they began asking about my family. With no choice I asked them what they were planning to do to me. The three men smiled and offered me a job. _

_Now I had to keep what I had seen a secret from everyone. The men had told me that if I didn't, that my family would end up in the same way. At least the job paid good, $600,000 a year. When my wife asked me about the sudden increase in income, I told her I was promoted and nothing more. _

_My new job had me creating some kind of virus. I wasn't fully aware of it, but I knew it had something to do with that man and his condition. Then it dawned on me when I saw the experiment. A subject was injected with the virus and then he mutated into one of the creatures. I immediately began fearing for the safety of my family and myself. _

_That's when it happened. The virus was taken and I was told it was going into further "research". I didn't get what they meant until I saw the first one. It was Bob. He staggered around, and I knew he was a zombie. Just like the others he had they gleam in his eye, the gleam of hunger. I had to get out of there and quick. _

_I ran into my office and locked myself in here. I'm still here and I now write this as several zombies beat on my door. I can only hope that someone will come and save me from this wretched nightmare. I pray now for my family. Please, God, spare them._

_ _

_Umbrella Research and Development Team_

_Jim Nebeleski _

_ _

Hunk sighed and crumpled up the paper. To him, Jim was just another one of Umbrella's victims. This situation was nothing new to "Mr. Death". He had seen more slaughters than one could imagine. Hunk grabbed his gear and walked out the door. Before he closed it, he lit a match and tossed it onto a stack of papers. There could be no confirmation of Umbrella's presence here remaining; it would have to be destroyed.

Seeing no reason not to, Hunk opened the last door and this was also an office. Unlike the others though, this one had a large bookcase in it. Hunk smirked, "Umbrella may be smart in the virus area, but they are dumb as hell when trying to hid an entrance," he said to himself. He walked over and pulled down the bookcase. Behind it was a large steel door. With a slight smirk, Hunk opened the door and walked in. 

The large door creaked open and Hunk cringed. If anything were out there, it would know he was coming. He walked through the doorway and was now in a small, enclosed hallway. There were hardly any lights in the tunnel; one about every thirty paces. If anything was in there, this was the perfect environment for them to attack. 

Hunk looked around for any threats, not like he would be able to see them anyway. In an attempt to identify if anything was down there, Hunk listened very carefully.

# CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

_HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH_

_ _

Hunk cringed. Of all the places for a licker to be, why did it have to be in this hallway? With nothing else to do, Hunk took out his MP-5N and walked slowly toward the noise. He heard one loud "click" and he knew it jumped. Quickly he fired into the dark, his gunfire slightly illuminating the hallway. Finally he stopped firing to hear the satisfying "thunk" of it hitting the ground. 

He walked forward into the darkness, wary of his current position. The only sound that filled the hallway was the sound of him walking. Hunk tried to stretch, but he found that the hallway was barely one person wide. "Damn Umbrella. Why can't they make this thing wide open? Hell, why can't they just make their damn labs above ground?" he questioned. He all ready knew the answer to those questions, but he was still pissed off.

# CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

_HAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_

Hunk spun around and saw yet another licker in the light. Quickly he brought up his MP-5N and let loose a hail of bullets. The licker caught three in the chest and two in the cranium. Its body spasmed and then fell to the ground in a heap of blood. This job sure was starting to get messy. 

Hunk turned around and once again started down the hallway. He could only guess on how long it would take him to get to the labs. The map he had said that it should be half a mile of various tunnels and hallways. Hunk cursed under his breath and started to walk again, eyeing the light patches and the darkness. 

Once again Hunk was alone in the silence of the hallways. Then a thought came to his mind, "I wonder how long it will take those punks to catch up with me…" he thought about it for a while and just shrugged. If they did happen to catch up to him, he'd blast them. Umbrella did NOT like survivors one bit. Ever since the Spencer Estate incident, they've been pretty pissed. Hunk also knew that Umbrella was working with another company, but he wasn't sure whom exactly. 

For the moment he really didn't care about anything, so long as he survived the wretched hellhole of Crestfalls, Florida. This place was in about as good shape as Raccoon City was. The lights swung back and forth and Hunk immediately got on his guard. "They shouldn't be doing that," he said to no one. Something was messing with the wires and that wasn't good. The light was the one thing keeping the Umbrella Agent sane at this point. "Fuck, time to go back to work," he said as he began to run forward. 

The trio of the Gundam pilots were still wading through the water. They had grown pretty tired and would soon need to rest. Trowa had opened up a bottle of water and took a quick drink. He then splashed some water on his face and closed the bottle. Heero opened one of his own and mimicked Trowa, but instead of splashing himself, he poured the water on his cuts. 

Duo meanwhile, didn't really do anything; he just walked with the other two. Up ahead of them he spotted a ladder. "Hey, look," he said as he pointed toward the ladder. Trowa saw the ladder and approached it. 

"Looks like someone has been here," he said motioning to the remains of sewage on the steps. 

"Yeah," Heero said as he started to climb. 

Duo looked at Trowa, who just shrugged and followed Heero up the ladder. With no real choice in the matter, Duo followed Trowa. Heero looked around as he dropped down into the room. The room had a door in front of them and a small airshaft to the right. Then Trowa and Duo dropped down and also looked around. Instead of Heero, Trowa this time lead the three. 

They popped open the door and a large smoke cloud came flooding in. Trowa coughed and got down low. The other two followed suit. They walked forward, looking from where the smoke was coming from. Trowa spotted a door and moved toward it. Immediately he covered his eyes once he got to the door. A bright fire flared in the room. 

Heero and Duo saw Trowa and walked up next to him, both having similar reactions to his. "Who did this?" asked Duo.

"Obviously the guy we're following," said Trowa. 

Heero slammed the door shut, trying to cut off the oxygen to the room. Eventually the fire died down and they re-opened the door. The whole room was a big black crisp. What looked like a desk was completely burnt. Finally once Trowa turned around he saw the body of a licker. It looked like it had its' head blown off. "Yep, he's been here all right," Trowa, stated. 

"Ya think?" said a sarcastic Duo.

Trowa once again shot Duo a withering glare. 

"Oh and stop giving me those stupid glares of yours. They're getting on my nerves."

Trowa gave Duo another glare, as if taunting the Shinigami. 

"I said knock it off Barton. This is the last time I'm telling you," warned Duo. 

"You better watch yourself Duo. DON'T push me," said Trowa. 

Duo scoffed and shoved Trowa into a wall. Trowa then immediately pushed Duo to the floor. 

"Knock it off you two," said a rather stoic Heero. 

"Stay out of this psycho," answered Duo, "This is between me and Mr. Robot here." 

"This is the LAST time I'm warning you Maxwell," began Trowa with a tongue of acid, "Don't push me or you WILL get hurt."

"OH, so now you think you can do some damage. All right then Trowa, bring it on!" yelled Duo as he charged Trowa. 

Trowa ducked under Duo's punch and landed one of his own on Duo's jaw. This caused Duo to stumble backward and Trowa tackled him to the ground. Immediately Trowa began slugging Duo in the face. Duo finally managed to get Trowa off of him and he stood up. Trowa also got to his feet and Duo wiped the blood from his cut lip. 

"You're going to pay for that Barton."

"ANY time now Duo. Any time."

"Prepare then, Barton!" yelled Duo as he charged the Heavyarm's pilot. 

Trowa dodged left and landed a kick to Duo's ribcage. Quickly jumping back to avoid further beating, Duo regained his composure. This time it was Trowa who charged. Duo dodged Trowa's punch and gave Trowa a knee to the gut. This caused Trowa to double over in pain and Duo seized the opportunity to backhand Trowa. Trowa filled with anger rammed his shoulder into Duo's midsection and rammed Duo into the wall. Immediately he began his barrage on Duo's kidneys. Duo started coughing and a slight trickle of blood leaked out of his mouth. Heero all the while, had opened a bottle of water and was sipping on it; watching the two. 

"Trowa's got him beat. It shouldn't take more than a minute," said Heero as he sipped his water slightly. 

Well, well, well. Little notes. In the letter the man said he was developing drugs. This doesn't mean Heroine or LSD. Umbrella is a pharmaceutical company, which means they make stuff like aspirin, those kinds of drugs. 

Duo made reference to Trowa as "Mr. Robot" now he said this to taunt Trowa. He was making reference to the fact that Trowa almost never shows emotion, similar to a robot. 

What have I done to these guys? Trowa and Duo are at each other's throats. I thought this would add a spin to the story. 

Preview of what is coming: Seems like the three are gaining on Agent Hunk, but now with the little scuffle between Duo and Trowa, will they ever catch up? Who will win the fight between Duo and Trowa? Is Heero enjoying the fight? Will Agent Hunk bump off one of the three or all three of them? Does anyone even read this? If you can read this you don't need glasses. 


	8. Part 8

Welcome to part 8 of my survival horror meets anime. This is "Gundam Evil" and it is not the FIRST RE/GW crossover (I recently found one submitted earlier), but the other one…well…sucks and I'm proud this one, which is good from what you're telling me, is mine. ^_^ Anyway, I'd like to apologize for keeping everyone waiting (damned writer's block!). I know you were on the edge of your seats the whole time waiting (yeah right). So, in the last chapter, Agent Hunk had found the passageway to Umbrella's labs. Duo and Trowa engaged in a brawl and Heero… well Heero is just kicking back, drinking water. 

Legal Disclaimer: It's standard business. I don't own anything except the idea for this story; so no one sues me and it'll all work out okay. 

_ _

GUNDAM EVILCHAPTER 10

By SSJ_Bardock 

Agent Hunk, the Umbrella operative ran down the dimly lit passageway, looking for whatever was causing the lights to shake. No doubt it was another one of Umbrella's creations, ready to pounce at a moment's notice of food. Yep, Hunk loved his job. Thinking of it now, it could be just about anything; maybe a zombie stuck in some loose wiring, maybe a licker on the ceiling, hell, maybe the MA-121s were loose. "I hope not," he said to himself. 

The MA-121s were a real pain in the ass. They just didn't know when to quit. Then, to top it off, Hunk was running a little low on ammunition. Carrying only his MA41 assault rifle and a Desert Eagle with one clip. That is when Hunk came upon a little bit of luck. As he was running down the hallway, his feet caught on something and he tripped. In the dark, he couldn't have known what it was, so immediately he started shooting it. Only when his gunfire slightly lit up the passageway did he see it was a man in a lab coat. The man was already dead, probably would've turned into a zombie if not for Hunk's instant reaction. 

Now the man's vital organs were splattered on the wall and Hunk was now down ten more rounds. "Shit!" he yelled at himself. It wasn't really his fault, but he was under pressure. In any case, Hunk got back to his feet and walked over to the body. Squinting to see anything, he finally gave up and just dragged the body into the nearest light. Once he did, he noticed it was indeed, an Umbrella lab coat. The man had an everlasting look of fear in his eyes. From the way his torso was…ripped open, it looked like a licker's work. "Poor bastard," Hunk silently said. That's when he noticed the man holding something, well, something was strapped to his arm. Hunk rolled the man over to reveal a Heckler & Koch MP-5N. No doubt the man had gotten it out of storage once all hell had broken loose. Silently, Hunk picked up the gun off of the man's body and checked the clip. It had a good twenty-five rounds in it. Hunk silently thanked the man and once again, started down the hallway. 

Hunk strapped the MP-5N to his back and once again, took a firm hold on his M4A1. Going farther down the hallway, it seemed that the air was getting colder. "Most likely a storage area," he said to himself. What Umbrella was cooking up down there, Hunk had no idea. Though, most likely it was the usual: zombies, MA-23s, some lickers, maybe a couple MA-121s. Suddenly Hunk felt an air rush and he dropped to the floor immediately. Flying over his head was a licker, once again, WAS a licker. It didn't have much time left in its twisted life as Hunk let loose a barrage of bullets, ripping into the things cranium. With a 'thunk' it hit the ground, breathing its finale breath. 

If he had time to sit on his ass all day, you can bet that's what Hunk would have done, but he didn't. Quickly he got to his feet and once again, took off down the dark hallway. He was really beginning to hate this job, as if he didn't before. The casualties didn't really bother him that much, he had seen too much to let it get to him. After all, Mr. Death was the most experienced on Umbrella's team. The only question running through his mind was how long could he possibly avoid death? He'd die one day, even despite his remark to the chopper pilot in Raccoon City; the death can die. It was only a question of how long it would take. In his line of work, it could come at any single moment. 

Hunk continued running down the hallway, the air filling his lungs with the stench of death. The stench was more present here than anywhere else. Of course, he was near the labs, where all those dumb ass scientists' bodies were. That's where all the experiments were held. That's where the goddamn G-Virus mutations were. Hunk had minimal experience with the G-Virus. He had to go through a type of obstacle course of the G types. Everything from zombies, dogs, spiders, and lickers were put in his way. Of course, they all went down the same; a shot to the head put them down for good. 

Finally Hunk remembered the lights swaying back and forth and he realized that the creature doing it must have been close to him. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully for it. 

# CLICK CLICK CLICK

_HUUUUAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH_

_ _

__Just a dumb licker. Listening in on its position, he finally took a guess and fired wildly in the general area. He heard the thing scream out in pain, as the bullets tore through its midsection. Once again, that all too familiar 'thunk' of its body hitting the hard linoleum floor filled Hunk's ears.With a short sigh, Hunk continued on his way.Hunk then decided that he'd have to have a talk with the heads at Umbrella about getting some good damn lights for their hallways. His encounters were just too nerve racking for him. Maybe the job was finally taking its toll on Mr. Death. 

He started once again down the hallway towards the Umbrella labs. Then, a sudden thought came to him, _I wonder who's following me…? _For the moment though, his thoughts would have to be centered around the labs and retrieving the G-Virus. If he didn't retrieve the G-Virus, he didn't want to think about what Umbrella would do to him. Agent Hunk had seen people who had failed…it wasn't pretty to say the least. There were only a handful of people who had survived Umbrella. They were the survivors of the Raccoon City incident and the Spencer Estate incident. They were on the top of Umbrella's black list. There was one other that puzzled Hunk and that was former Umbrella employee, Albert Wesker. 

Albert Wesker, what could be said about that guy? Personally Hunk didn't, hadn't, known the man, but from what he heard, that guy was bad news and a nuisance to Umbrella. How that guy survived, Hunk didn't know and frankly, didn't give a damn about at the moment. "Fucking Umbrella! Why the hell didn't they just mass produce the damn G-Virus instead of only making one other copy?! Dumb fucks," he complained. 

Finally he came upon a large steel door marked "P-Labs 142-176". With a long sigh, he gripped his M4A1 assault rifle and opened the door. Behind the door was a large room with steel walls and floor. There was a huge carpet in the middle though with a large Umbrella logo on it. The walls were a dull gray color and various paintings hung off the walls. Scattering the room was turned over tables and chairs. The spooky thing was, there was not a single drop of blood anywhere. "Looks like someone was out of here in a hurry," he mumbled. 

Ahead of him was a small rectangular door and to his left was another door. He thought for a moment about the plans for this lab and he decided to go straight ahead. Crossing the room he looked around a little bit. Next to the door he came through was a small booth with various wires and other technological stuff. "Most likely a check point," he said. 

The doors were motion operated so he could keep his guard up at all times. Suddenly the door to his left rose up. Coming through the door was a zombie. The zombie was wearing a white lab coat and gloves. Hunk had no time to worry about the specifics, so he immediately pulled back on the trigger. The bullets sprayed forth and tore into the zombie's body, making it fall backward. The zombie fell backward very awkwardly and landed on a small coffee table. Hunk quickly ran over and shot it in the head, putting the zombie out of action for good. 

Hunk once again headed back to the door and passed through it. He was now in a hallway made of complete steel. Slowly he walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door he came to. This door unlike the others, he had to open by hand. In the chance that a bio-weapon got loose, they didn't want it to be able to leave the room, let alone the lab. Then, if the B.O.W. did somehow manage to get out of the room, it was something special, that is, if it wasn't a Tyrant, Nemesis, or any other creature that could forcefully break out. 

Hunk grabbed the handle and quickly pulled open the door. Inside were a small desk, a chair, and some filing cabinets. Seeing no reason to stick around, Hunk left and went on to the next room. His boots clanged off the steel floor, just like everyone else who worked in the business. Being alone could have some very negative effects on you if you still had not adjusted to this way of life. Friends had no place here. That is why Hunk never bothered to get to know any of his squad at any moment. Especially seeing as how he was always the only one who survived. Finally Hunk came to the door and with a long sigh, opened it. 

Inside this room was once again, nothing out of the ordinary for an office. There was a bookshelf, desk, chair, computer, and various other things that had no place in a lab developing B.O.W.s. Hunk's job could get boring at times and this was it. He wasn't sure if he'd rather be blasting away zombies or walking and finding nothing for five hours. Once again, Hunk left the room and went to the next one in the hall. 

He quietly walked up to the door and kicked it open with his boot. The door slammed off the wall with a loud bang. Looking inside there was nothing yet AGAIN. "Damn it. Where are all the mutants and crap like that?" he sighed, most likely he wouldn't find anything here. Knowing Umbrella, the virus was most likely in the floor farthest from his current position. Hunk couldn't even remember how many floors there were to this lab. With his luck there were probably twenty-five basements. 

Still, Hunk continued on his way, looking through the offices. This job could really suck sometimes. The next office held nothing as well and a frustrated Hunk punched a wall in anger. "I better find the damn thing quick. I don't want to spend anymore time here than I need to," he said and gave a slight chuckle, "Boy am I going to have fun setting the self-destruct sequence on this place…"

Heero continued to watch as Trowa gave Duo the beating of his life. Duo was just outclassed by the Heavyarm's pilot. Once Trowa had started on Duo's kidneys, it was all going downhill for Duo. Heero all this time was just standing back, sipping his water slightly, and watching the fight. It was starting to get quite boring at the moment and in a minute, if things didn't slow down, he'd have to intervene. 

Duo reeled back in pain as Trowa landed another right cross to the Shinigami. Finally he put up a hand to stop the fight, submitting to Trowa. Trowa stopped his assault on the Deathscythe pilot and turned around. Silently he picked up his bag and turned to Heero. Heero put the cap back on his water and set it back in his bag. Without looking at either of them, he slung it over his shoulder and looked around. 

Duo needed time to breath so without looking, he leaned over and rested his hand on the door to his side. What Duo didn't know is that the door was all ready open, so he fell through. Immediately the other two walked over and looked inside. Then, without a word, they walked past Duo and to the turned over bookcase. Behind it was a large metal door. "Looks like he went this way," Heero plainly stated. The two pilots walked through the doorway, leaving Duo behind. 

"Why's it always the quiet ones?" Duo asked as he rubbed the bruise forming over his jaw. 

Quickly Duo got to his feet and ran to pick up his stuff. Once he got everything together, he ran back to the room and passed through the door. He didn't see them at his right, so he looked left and spotted them passing through a spot light. 

"Why are you going that way?!" he asked. 

"We're following the trail," Heero answered back. 

"Trail of what?!" 

"Take three steps forward," Trowa told him. 

Duo shrugged and walked forward. After his second step, his foot caught on something, he tripped, and fell to the floor. Getting back up, Duo pushed the thing into the light to discover it was the body of a licker. The body had several bullet holes through its chest and head. "Ouch," he mumbled before he ran to catch up with Heero and Trowa. 

Hunk walked out of the sixth room. There were still no signs of B.O.W.s nor the G-Virus. It was getting pretty monotonous on Hunk. Room after room of nothing but papers and stupid files. He realized that he would most likely have to go to a lower basement level. That's where the business would really pick up. Most likely that's where all the MA-121s, MA3s, MA23s, and so on, were stored. No doubt they had gotten loose. 

With much annoyance, Hunk began to walk toward the end of the hall. Hopefully there would be an elevator or something he could use.Walking down the hallway, Hunk spotted what looked like an elevator at the end of the hall. Then he noticed the sign on it, "Out of Order". 

"Looks like I'm taking the stairs…Fuck."

Well how did everyone like it? Was it decent? Is it getting better? Well, now I'd like to thank some people. 

Thanks to: The Sandman, A humble worshiper…, Sabersonic, Somebody Someone, Sylver Secret, sadistic_mind, Kuroi Shi, reb_animegirl, Mikata, Female Heero Yuy, Li-chan, Diviana, emm, and The Romulus for providing me with reviews. Without all of you, I wouldn't continue to write this. Thanks all. 

Anyway, if you're looking down here for a preview, well you're outta luck. I've decided to stop doing that because it takes up space and makes me think I wrote more than I actually did. Sorry to all. 


	9. Part 9

Well, welcome to part, what, 9

Well, welcome to part, what, 9? Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait again. I'm just cramped for time these days (yeah right, I'm just a lazy bum, whose had plenty of time). Anyway, that damn filter is messing up my borders! Argghhh! Anyway, in the last chapter/part Hunk reached the labs, Trowa kicked Duo's ass, and still I must continue to write. _ I don't know how much longer I can continue this thing.

_Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me._

_ _

_ _

Gundam Evil part 9/Chapter ? By SSJ_Bardock

Hunk slowly trudged down the stairs; his boots clanging off the metal steps. So far he hadn't encountered and B.O.W.'s so it wasn't too bad a day. Well except for Mr. X slaughtering his entire squad, yet again. Yep, this sure was a great day. Reading his watch it was about 4 o'clock in the morning. What time was he sent in? About two in the morning. 

Walking down the steps he spotted it. A big, bloody, handprint on the wall. It streaked down at least to the next floor. "Somebody didn't have a good night," Hunk remarked to himself. Quickly he raised his M4A1 assault rifle. Scanning the area he looked down between the steps. That's when he saw it. A zombie was lying in the corner of the stairwell, twisted in an inhuman position. Hunk was surprised the body hadn't snapped in three yet. 

Slowly he walked up to it. It let out a baleful moan and reached to grab Hunk's leg. Hunk stepped back one pace and stared at it. The thing most likely fell down the stairs. That position sure looked like it hurt a hell of a lot; the thought of putting it out of its misery crossed Hunk's mind, but he quickly dismissed it; he'd need the ammo later. 

Hunk jumped over the rotting corpse and continued on his way to the B4 level of the labs. That's where the G-Virus was stored. Then he'd have to travel to B9 to get the information off the computers. This job sure had its exciting points. Yeah, right. 

Heero jumped over another corpse of a licker. That had to be the fourth one they'd seen all day. He paid it no mind and hefted his SPAS. The three Gundam pilots were starting to run low on ammunition. Trowa had one clip for his MP-5N, one clip for his MP9; Duo had only two clips for his Browning HP; and Heero had only eight shells for his SPAS, and three clips for his Beretta. On the bright side, if things were to continue like they were, they wouldn't need to use any more. 

Trowa walked in silence, contemplating the night's events. Things sure were getting interesting in this town. At first he wished he wasn't here, but now that he found out what was going on, he knew this was where he should be. This was just another duty of being a Gundam pilot. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Hey guys. What are we going to do after we get out of here?" 

"What do you mean?" asked Heero. 

Trowa paused and thought for a moment, "I mean, are we just going to leave the town and let it become over run. This town is infected with a virus that could spread."

"I guess we'll just have to destroy the town with our Gundams," Duo answered. 

"That would be the wisest decision," added Heero. 

Trowa nodded in compliance and continued walking. He then wondered whom exactly it was they were following. It didn't matter though, as long as they got out of the city. Then they'd destroy it. It wouldn't be fun, it wouldn't be great, but it was needed. 

Hunk finally reached the door to level B4. This was it. Somewhere down here was the G-Virus and probably a shit load of mutations. Hunk gripped the handle loosely. Whatever was behind that door that he got the slightest glimpse of was going to die. Even if it was a scientist. The first thing he saw was going to be filled with lead. 

Hunk quickly gripped the handle tight and flung open the door. Reacting instantly he fired at the creature in front of him. Several rounds tore into the MA-121's skull, tearing it apart. Skull fragments fly everywhere as it gave out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. In a matter of seconds, the body hit the ground with a dull thud. It didn't move, it didn't flinch, and it didn't live. 

Now with his adrenaline pumping, Hunk decided to start looking for the G-Virus. If intelligence was right, then it was stored on this floor. He sure as hell hoped they were right about that; otherwise it was going to be a long night. 

The corridor in front of Hunk was large and had only two doors, most likely rooms for experimentation with the G-Virus. Which meant that all kinds of nasty shit would be lurking in there. But it was Hunk's job to clean this place up, so that's what he'd have to do. 

He walked up slowly to the first door, which was on his right. It was a large steel door with one small plate of glass to see through. Hunk peered in and saw two MA-121s. "Oh fucking joy," he silently cursed. Standing back he took out his MP-5N and used the stock butt to smash the glass. The Hunter's (MA-121s) immediately turned and charged at the door. With a loud thud, they both ran into the door and fell back. 

Hunk quickly ran up and stuck his MP-5N in the slot and filled one of them with lead. The other got up quick and Hunk backed up. He stared at him through the small hole. Hunk had never actually stared at one in the eyes before, always just shoot. To say the least it was frightening. The thing gave a loud shriek, showing its mouth. Hunk quickly ran up again and stuck the MP-5N in the things mouth and pulled the trigger. The bullets tore through the back of the creature's throat, making it stumble back. When it did, Hunk took aim and put five rounds through its skull.

This one also hit the floor with a thud. Hunk cautiously opened the door and looked around. In the corner were two tubes, probably where the MA-121s were being stored. Other than that it had nothing that would give the impression the G-Virus was in there. 

Hunk sighed and walked out, then for some reason, closed the door behind him. Walking up to the next door, he peered in again. This one contained a huge water tank. Inside Hunk saw about three Neptunes, surprisingly they hadn't torn each other apart yet. "Hmph. Must be special," Hunk mused and walked inside. 

To his left sat a computer consol and to his right was a small desk. So, he walked to his left. There was a single chair stationed at it. He sat down and turned the computer on. As Hunk waited for the computer to load, he looked back at the tank. The Neptunes were all next to each other staring at him. Hunk smirked and held up both hands as he gave them the finger. 

Finally the computer finished loading and Hunk began tinkering with the thing. Using the passwords given to him by Umbrella he found the maps locating the G-Virus. Before he left something caught his eye. Messing with it he found the files he needed. "Hmm, easier than I thought," he said as he slipped the floppy disk into the hard drive. 

The files downloaded and the computer gave a slight beep and Hunk was on his way. In practically no time he'd retrieve the virus and would be able to get out. This was the new plan and it could be executed in less than thirty minutes. So in forty minutes, he'd turn on the self-destruct. Then this place would go up like an old newspaper. 

Heero continued walking when he came upon a door. Reaching around, he grasped a handle and turned it. The two other pilots squinted from the light. The three finally walked inside and they were in a large facility. "What the hell is this place?" asked Duo.

"An underground manufacturing facility," answered Trowa. 

"Hmm, so in a place like this…" Duo trailed off as he walked toward a small desk. Jumping behind it he looked around. Finally he got a large smirk on his face. Standing back up he hoisted over his shoulder an AR15 9mm Carbine. Trowa's eyes widened. Heero just arched an eyebrow and continued to look around. Duo proudly pocketed three clips for it and laughed. 

"So where do we go now?" asked Trowa. 

There was a door in front of them and a door to the right. Heero nodded toward the door on the right. The three pilots once again began walking. At the door Heero quickly turned the handle to reveal a passageway. 

"Huh?" asked Duo. 

Trowa just raised his MP-5N and started forward. Duo looked at Heero who just followed Trowa. With a sigh, Duo followed Heero down the passageway. "How come I never get to pick where we go?" Duo asked. 

Trowa just shrugged.

"Because you'd get us lost," answered Heero. 

Duo was about to protest when both Trowa and Heero stopped. Duo looked ahead and saw a small stepladder leading to the ceiling. "What do you think it is?" asked Trowa. 

"A ladder, duh!" answered Duo. 

"All right then genius, where does it go to?" asked Trowa again. 

"Obviously up." 

Trowa just rolled his eyes and started forward again. Heero once again followed Trowa and Duo followed Heero. Upon closer inspection there seemed to be a hatch above the ladder. Trowa looked at Heero; Heero looked at Trowa; Duo looked at both of them. Trowa shrugged and opened the hatch. Climbing through one by one they looked around. 

"We're…" began Duo.

"Out of the city," said Trowa in disbelief. 

"You've got to be kidding me. After all we've been through tonight, it can't end this lamely," stated Duo. 

Heero just seemed to be thinking. "Hey, doesn't this place look familiar?" he asked. 

Trowa paused and thought about it, "We're about two miles from our Gundams," stated Trowa. 

"Yes!" yelled Duo, firing random shots into the air in celebration. 

"No way!" yelled Trowa. 

"Huh?" asked Duo suddenly stopping. 

Trowa pointed behind Duo, "Right there."

Heero looked as well, "How the hell…"

"Did he survive?" asked Trowa. 

Standing at the edge of the forest, was their old friend Mr. X. Only now, he was slightly different. His body was huge and muscular. His face remained intact. Heero immediately recognized the creature from the picture.

"Tyrant."

So how was part 9? Any good? I realize it's kinda shorter than the others, but I can only do so much. It's straining my creative abilities; so don't expect five more chapters. The next will most likely be the last. 

Preview(that's right it's back): Oh boy! The three have made it out of the city, but now the Tyrant is pissed, most likely at Heero for that pipe bomb. _ Now will all the Gundam pilots make it out alive (**_HINT HINT_**)? Will Hunk retrieve the G-Virus in time and get the hell out? Only I know that, but I don't know yet. _ So until the next chapter, keep reading, keep healthy, and don't keep waiting. 


	10. the last part -_-'

Hello and welcome to the last part of Gundam Evil, yeah, you heard right, the last part

Hello and welcome to the last part of Gundam Evil, yeah, you heard right, the last part. I've decided to end it and focus my abilities on other works. Sorry to all the fans that would like to see it go a few more rounds. 

_Legal Disclaimer: I don't own GW or RE so no one sue me._

_ _

Gundam evil 

By SSJ_Bardock

Hunk walked down the end of the hall. With the M4A1 assault rifle clutched in his hands, he made his way toward the lab containing the G-Virus. This would be his ticket out of this hellhole of a town. "Finally I can get that vacation," he mumbled. After this would most likely be another mission, which meant more creations, more death, and more risks for Mr. Death. 

Finally he made it. In front of him was the door that closed the room that contained the G-Virus. Once he got this, he could set the self-destruct and get the hell out of dodge. It had been a long night for Mr. Death and he was glad it was coming to an end. "Hmm, I wonder what happened to the people following me…" he thought for a moment. 

Without further hesitation, he opened the door and walked through. Inside were three long rectangular desks. On them were various test tubes filled with things Hunk didn't want to think about. Looking around he spotted a machine in the corner. It was about half the height of the room and white, with a glass plate to allow you to see through. On the side of it was a large =UMB= logo (Umbrella's main logo) inside a red and white umbrella. 

If Hunk remembered correctly, which he hoped he did, he had to push the green button first. As he did this, the machine turned on. "Good," he said. Now he had to push the red, so he did. The machine now came to life, humming like a blender. Then, pressing the blue button, the humming got louder and the machine started to shake a bit. Finally he saw a test tube pop up, filled with a purple liquid, "The G-Virus," he said aloud. 

Taking the G-Virus he put it in his breast pocket and started to leave. He went out the door and began jogging back to the room with the computer. On the way there he heard something. 

_Ugggggghhhhhhhhh_

_ _

__"Zombies," he said. Looking down the corridor to his right were five zombies, all nicely in a straight line. Usually Hunk would've run right past them, paying no mind. Now for some reason he felt like having a little fun, "Die, undie, or whatever the hell you do scumbags," he said as he pulled back the trigger. The light from the gun came flashing as he held down the trigger, letting the bullets put the undead at rest for good. 

After mowing down the little group, Hunk continued on. Finally he reached the door. Opening it he found the room pretty much intact. The Neptunes in the tank were staring at Hunk again. "Bite me," he said while giving them the finger. He walked over to the computer and started searching through the programs. 

Finally he came upon what he was looking for. "Self-destruct sequence, ah, just like the good old days," he said, even though he had never done this before. He started messing with it and typed in the desired time before detonation. "Ten minutes should be enough to get out of here," he said. As soon as he entered it in, he was out the door. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo looked on in fear as the monstrosity known only as the "Tyrant" showed itself. It began walking toward them at a methodically slow pace. "Guys, I think we should be leaving," said Duo. 

"I don't know. It might only attack from sudden movements, like lions," said Trowa. 

"No one wants to hear about your stupid lions Trowa!" Duo yelled. 

Now normally Trowa is a very stoic person, but this wasn't one of those times, "Listen Duo! You don't have to like it, you don't have to pretend you do, but if you ever say something like that again, you WILL regret it." 

Heero's eyes became slightly larger in shock from that one; quickly he regained his composure, "Listen. We can't argue now, look it's heading this way," came Heero's reply. 

"So what do we do?" asked Duo. 

"I'll stall it, while you get to your Gundams," said Trowa. 

"Are you crazy?!" asked Duo in disbelief. 

"No, now quickly. You don't have much time, and frankly, neither do I." 

"All right then," said Heero as he began to sprint, but he suddenly stopped, "Trowa! Use this!" he said as he flung Trowa his bag full of weapons.

"Thank you Heero, now go!" Trowa yelled as the two took off. 

Trowa turned back to the creature, terror playing plainly on his features. He took a step back, clutching the gun in his hands. Looking down at the MP-5N Trowa took a big breath. He had decided to stay, it was his decision. Now he had to live up to his word and keep this thing at bay. It was a suicide mission, but piloting a Gundam, he was used to suicide missions. He reflected on his words from a while back, "It will be my last…grand stand show," and how true they held him now. "At least now I can fulfill that," he said with an ironic smirk. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hunk ran up the steps, hoping to quickly get out of this nightmare town, formerly known as Crestfalls, Florida. Turning the corner in the stairwell, he saw that zombie again, still slumped over. He paid it no mind and hopped over it, going back up.Checking his watch he sighed, "Nine minutes to go," he said as he continued up. 

Finally he reached the top of the stairs, well, at least that went up to the first floor. He quickly pushed the door open and sped out. Running with nothing in his mind other than survival. There was no room for fear anymore. This would be it. 

He was in the main room now and quickly ran down the door to his left. Opening it, he ran through and turned the corner, to see the stepladder out of hell. "Thank the all might Lord for this," he said as he continued on. Looking up he noticed the hatch was open. With a scowl on his face, he quickly climbed up. 

Once he got out he looked around. He was out of the city and then he spotted it. About twenty yards away was a single person. They were clutching an MP-5N in their hands and staring at something. Hunk turned to look and his eyes bulged out. "Holy shit! It's the Tyrant! Now I know I'm getting the fuck out of here," he said as he took off sprinting. 

The thought of shooting the kid had crossed his mind, but he figured it would be better to let the Tyrant use him as a distraction. That way Hunk would get out of here and the whole town would go up in a big bonfire, along with the Tyrant. "It's a good day for Mr. Death," he silently mused. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero was running at incredible speeds, with the SPAS-12 clutched in his hands. He had only about six shells left, but it wouldn't be much farther until he returned to Wing Zero. Then Heero could repay Trowa for his actions by blasting the crap out of the "Tyrant". That is, if it was still alive and for Trowa's sake, he hoped that wouldn't be the case. 

Duo was a little bit behind Heero, running with all his strength. Oh how he'd give anything to be able to touch the controls on his beloved DeathScythe. Then he could give this town a little payback. He was also wondering how Trowa was doing. "Hey, Heero," he said. 

"What Duo?" said Heero as he continued running. 

"You think Trowa's going to be okay back there?"he asked. 

Heero didn't give a reply, but it was all the reply Duo needed. Most likely Trowa had been sliced in pieces, judging from the things claws. It was a thought that Duo didn't want to continue. They may have had a scuffle, but that didn't mean Duo wanted to see Trowa dead. 

Heero picked up the pace of his running, "Just a little further," he kept telling himself. He kept pushing himself, faster and faster. Trowa's life was in his hands or that's how he saw it. If Trowa died, Heero would see it as his fault, that he wasn't fast enough, that he could've saved Trowa. He did not want that to happen. 

Finally he came to a clearing. His eyes lit up like Christmas Trees when he saw Wing Zero. "Finally!" he heard Duo yell as the two started charging toward their mobile suits. Heero wasted no time in getting into the cockpit of Wing Zero and he immediately started it up. Just as his suit stood up, Duo's voice came over the radio frequency. 

"Hey Heero! Let's go pay them back eh?" 

Heero said nothing an immediately started toward Trowa's location. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa lay on his side, clutching the huge gashes that reside there. When Heero and Duo left, Trowa had heard someone else running from the hatch. He turned to look and that's all the creature needed. It immediately sprang at him and he just barely avoided being completely impaled. One of its talons had caught him on his side though and had cut him bad. 

Quickly Trowa had fired at its face to buy some time. He got to his feet and got as far away from it as he could. Trowa had continued to fire on it, but it had lunged again, once again, one of the talons finding its mark. Two gashes now resided on his left side, blood spilling out. 

Once again he had managed to get away, but he knew he couldn't again. He fired and fired, but it just wouldn't die. Quickly he began searching through Heero's bag, looking for something to help him. He lightly smirked when he took out a pipe bomb. Then he quickly lit it and chucked it at the creature's feet. The blast was fairly large, but knowing Heero, he somehow wasn't surprised. 

Trowa was surprised however as he watched it get back to its feet. Although, while it was down, Trowa had taken his turtleneck sweater off and pressed it against his cuts, trying to stop the bleeding. The thing got ready to strike again and it would have found its mark had not a large, white, Gundanium foot kicked it across the clearing. Trowa looked up to see the Wing Zero towering above him. 

The Wing Zero quickly picked him up and clutched him in his hand(1). Quickly it flew back in the direction it came. Then Trowa saw something he'd longed to see ever since the whole mess started: Heavyarms. 

The Wing Zero deposited him on top of the Heavyarms and Trowa immediately got into the cockpit. The hatch closed and Trowa turned his radio on, "Duo, don't you dare kill that bastard; he's mine." 

"All right Trowa. You okay?" came Duo's voice. 

"Nothing I can't handle," Trowa replied. 

He could hear Duo sigh on the other end, "You and Heero are the same(2)." 

Trowa got a confused expression but continued on. He tied the shirt around his waist to stop the bleeding and he gripped the controls. The Heavyarms Gundam flew into the air, vernier thrusters at max, with the Wing Zero not far behind. 

The Heavyarms landed right next to Duo, who was kicking the Tyrant around with his foot. "Duo, could you step aside?" asked Trowa. 

"Right, right, do your thing," came Duo's reply. 

Instead of shooting his beam gatling, or firing some missiles, the Heavyarms army knife extended from its right forearm. The Heavyarms began spinning horizontally(3) and it chopped the Tyrant up in a bloody mess. When it stopped, the Heavyarms posed with its right arm extended into the air. "Now let's take care of this town," Trowa said. 

Facing the town, a storm of missiles came forth from the Heavyarms suit, blowing up part of the town. Out of nowhere, the ground began shaking violently. Suddenly the ground began to explode and fire went up everywhere. The three mobile suits backed up quickly to avoid the destruction. 

Bombs were going off everywhere as fire rose into the night sky. The three pilots watched the cursed town explode with astonishment. When the explosions were done with, Trowa spoke, "Well, you can do the honors Heero." 

"Rodger that," he said as the Wing Zero flew into the air. 

It hovered for a while before taking the twin buster rifle out of the pile driver nose in its shield. The crosshairs flashed red and Heero pulled the trigger. A giant light escaped the twin buster rifle, as the shot hit the center of the town, completely eradicating everything that would've been left over. 

When the explosion died down all that was left was a black crater of where the town used to be. Smoke rose into the air.The three Gundams: Heavyarms, Wing Zero, and DeathScythe looked on in thought. 

"So it's finally over," said Duo. 

"Yeah," replied Trowa. 

"After all that…" pondered Duo. 

"So where do we go from here?" asked Trowa. 

As if to answer him, their alarms flashed. 

"Looks like a fleet of mobile dolls," said Heero. 

Then for some reason, the three pilots: Heero, Duo, and Trowa all gave a smile.   
"Now this is more like it." 

Ahhh, there we go. That's it people. *sheds a tear* Yeah, it's finally over. So, a couple notes. 

(1)This is possible without crushing the person, Trowa did it with Heero after Heero's self-detonation. 

(2)This is reference to the ep. Where Heero is talking to Duo and Duo tells him it's impossible to fix his Gundam without parts; Heero's reply? "Maybe it's impossible for you, but I can handle it." 

(3)This is from the ep. "To the Battle Ground Antarctica" where Trowa slashed up Lt. Oct in that cool fashion "Anyone who lays eyes on a Gundam, shall not live to tell about it." Definitely my fav. Scene. 

So how was this fic? Was the ending all you had hoped? Well, anyway, I'd like to give a thanks to all that read and reviewed, it's because of you people I continued this series. I hope you're satisfied with the ending, because I am. Well, until the next fic, this is Bardock, signing off. //_^ 


End file.
